Fuego
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: "Recuerdo el fuego, el calor... y que te saqué de la casa" "¿Fuiste tú?" "Sí, ¿es que no lo sabías?" (1x09)


_Summary_ : "Recuerdo el fuego, el calor... y que te saqué de la casa" "¿Fuiste tú?" "Sí, ¿es que no lo sabías?" (1x09)

 _Dislaimer_ : no me llamo Eric Kripke. Nada es mío; bla, bla, bla.

OoOoO

Dicen que todo lo que viven los niños durante los tres o cuatro primeros años de vida queda almacenado en su mente como una sensación difusa. A menudo, los primeros recuerdos no son reales, sino que se deben a las veces que han sido contado por otras personas; la mente e imaginación del infante hacen el resto.

Dean tenía apenas cuatro años cuando aquello sucedió, pero lo que le dio tiempo a ver medio dormido lo ha retenido y arrastrado consigo de por vida.

La noche del dos de noviembre de 1983 era un tabú. John solía desaparecer ese día todos los años, dejándolos a él y a Sam en la habitación de algún motel para ir a emborracharse a cualquier bar de mala muerte. Estaba prohibido hablar del tema, era la primera regla no escrita de la casa; por eso, el primogénito de los Winchester sabía que lo que recordaba era suyo y de verdad.

Dean tuvo que crecer de golpe, cuando John le tendió a su hermano de seis meses y le ordenó que saliera de la casa en llamas. Desde entonces, fue y ha sido así: "cuida de Sammy". Era su misión.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Dean volviera a hablar, tras la muerte de su madre. Todas y cada una de las noches se despertaba llorando, cansado de las constantes pesadillas, y se abrazaba a Sammy. Sabía que su padre estaba despierto, pero cada uno lidiaba con el dolor y la pérdida como podía. La mayor parte del tiempo Dean dormía en el Impala, donde se sentía más seguro; en los moteles trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos lo máximo posible hasta que los párpados se le volvían insostenibles, para vigilar que ningún monstruo se acercara a Sammy. A veces fantaseaba con que los monstruos no eran reales, que estaban de viaje con su padre como si fueran niños normales y corrientes sin armas bajo la almohada y que podía ser bombero, en vez de dedicarse al negocio familiar cuando fuera un poco más mayor.

Siendo bombero, podría salvar vidas del fuego y ningún otro niño crecería sin mamá como él y Sam. Pero él no era un niño normal y corriente y creció sabiendo, deseando no saber, siendo entrenado para ser cazador. Trató por todos los medios de mantener en la ignorancia a Sammy el mayor tiempo posible, pero no se lo ponía nada fácil; hacía demasiadas preguntas y Dean quería que su hermano siguiera siendo un niño, hasta que le resultó imposible.

Sam creció y decidió tener una vida de tarta de manzana. Aunque a Dean le dolió que se fuera a Standford, estaba orgulloso de él y lo dejó ir. No obstante, John lo necesitaba y él se limitó a obedecer órdenes. Y luego su padre desapareció y tuvo que arrastrar a Sammy en su búsqueda, cazando como antaño. Lo había echado de menos.

Jessica Moore, la novia de Sam, le había caído genial. Su hermano se merecía a una buena chica que lo hiciera feliz. Por eso, cuando lo dejó en la casa que ambos compartían y sintió _aquello_ en la boca del estómago, no llegó a abrir la puerta de Baby.

Echó a correr, entrando como alma que lleva el diablo en el lugar en llamas y buscando a su hermano pequeño. Estaba en la cama con el rostro desencajado de espanto, mirando al techo; tenía sangre en la cara.

Después de tantos años preparándose para ese tipo de vida y luchando contra todo tipo de seres, Dean Winchester tuvo miedo. El pánico lo paralizó momentáneamente en el sitio, viendo repetirse la escena que su mente había recreado tantísimas veces a lo largo de sus 26 años.

Él recordaba ese mismo calor, el fuego por doquier, y cargar a Sammy en brazos para salir de la casa como su padre le había ordenado. No llegó a ver a su madre en el techo, solo las llamas; pero la visión de Jess clavada y siendo consumida por el fuego fue el desencadenante de todo. Imaginó a su madre en la misma situación, y ver el rostro de Mary hizo que el dolor fuera más fuerte que él mismo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando cuando empezó a toser por culpa del humo. Sam lloraba y algo se apoderó de él: estaban en peligro, sabía cómo terminaba aquello.

No se podía hacer nada más que salir corriendo, huir del shock. Debía cuidar de Sammy, sacarlo de la casa. Ya lo había hecho antes, podía volver a hacerlo ahora aunque fuera sobrecogedor y doliera más que un tiro. Era su misión.

OoOoO

 **N/A:** sé que no hay diálogo en este fic y que en el _Summary_ he puesto la interacción de un capítulo posterior, pero ha sido a conciencia porque la primera vez que vi esa escena me quedé muy tocada y me impactó muchísimo.

Dean se muestra reticente a hablar de ello, sabemos que es un capítulo difícil para ambos: Sam ha perdido a Jess recientemente, Dean está tan traumatizado que no quiere volver a la casa de Lawrence y John sigue MIA.

Cuando por fin se ponen a enfocar el tema, Sam se da cuenta de que su hermano mayor no ha dejado de cuidarlo y ser el héroe que siempre había sido para él, porque por muy duro y difícil que le resultara a él perder a su novia, Dean ya lo había vivido antes con su madre y revivido de nuevo con Jess, y ambas veces había sido él mismo quien lo había salvado, sacándolo del fuego de las casas. La cara de realización de Sam dice más que cualquier frase brillante y el reconocimiento que le brinda a su hermano me sigue produciendo escalofríos.

Espero que haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer,

Blackie.


End file.
